


Dziewięć lat temu w Paryżu

by juana_a



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Paris (City), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spotkanie Parker i Neala jest czysto przypadkowe. to naprawdę nie ich wina, że prowadzą tę samą sprawę. zresztą, ich znajomość jest czysto profesjonalna, prawda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziewięć lat temu w Paryżu

**Author's Note:**

> napisane na Wakacyjną Fundację Mam Życzenie na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

[Nowy Jork, 25 września, godzina 21:18]

 

— Naprawdę chcesz to robić _teraz_? — zapytał Neal. Starał się jednocześnie mówić, całować, zamykać drzwi, rozpinać miniaturowe guziczki jedwabnej bluzki i po omacku znaleźć ukryty zamek od spódnicy, co nawet z jego umiejętnościami było trudne. Zwłaszcza, o dziwo, ta część z zamkiem.

— Jeśli tobie uda się przestać, ja też przestanę — odpowiedziała Parker, rozpinając mu koszulę i przyciskając go mocno do drzwi, które dopiero zamknął. Drugą ręką przekręciła klucz w zamku.

— Co konkretnie mam przestać? — wymamrotał w jej szyję. Parker odchyliła głowę do tyłu i zamknęła oczy. Neal uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nic się nie zmieniło.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Mógłbyś mi w końcu zdjąć tę cholerną spódnicę?

— Staram się! Po co ci w ogóle takie skomplikowane spódnice? Dawniej nosiłaś czarny golf, czarne spodnie, bardzo wygodne i szybkie w zdejmowaniu ubrania.

— Tak, ale teraz się przebieram. Lubię kostiumy.

— Też lubię twoje kostiumy — przytaknął, nadal mocując się z zamkiem. — Dopóki nie muszę ich zdejmować w ciasnym schowku między miotłą a mopem, mając na wszystko dziesięć minut czasu.

— Och, daj mi to! — zdenerwowała się Parker i jednym sprawnym ruchem pozbyła się spódnicy.

*

[Boston, 24 godziny wcześniej]

 

— … oprócz udziału w przerzucie nielegalnych imigrantów z połowy krajów azjatyckich i szmuglowania chińskich i japońskich antyków do Stanów, jest podejrzany o defraudację państwowych pieniędzy, porwania i Bóg wie co jeszcze. — Hardison stał przed ekranami, na których wyświetlały się kopie akt, które właśnie zdobył z archiwum nowojorskiego oddziału FBI.

— Boże, ten człowiek to organizacja przestępcza w jednym — powiedziała Sophie kręcąc głową.

— Dlaczego FBI się tym nie zajmie? — zapytał rzeczowo Eliot.

— Immunitet dyplomatyczny — odpowiedział szybko Hardison. — Starają się, ale nie mogą prowadzić otwartego śledztwa, nikt nie da im nakazu przeszukania i tak dalej bez solidnych podstaw ku temu. Wszystko, co mają, to domysły i podejrzenia — dodał, wzruszając ramionami. Parker zmarszyła brwi i podniosła rękę, Hardison kiwnął głową w jej stronę. — Parker?

— Nie rozumiem, po co nam mój Vermeer —oświadczyła, świdrując Nate’a wzrokiem.

— Ach, Hardison zapomniał wspomnieć, że nasz drogi pan Wong jest kolekcjonerem sztuki Zachodu, a Vermeer jest jego ulubionym artystą — powiedział Nate, wstając od stołu. — Niewiele osób widziało jego prywatną kolekcję, ale chodzą słuchy, że można w niej znaleźć wiele skradzionych dzieł sztuki. Taki skradziony obraz Vermeera byłby dla niego nie lada gratką.

— W takim razie jest jeden problem — powiedziała Parker, niespokojnie poruszając się na krześle.

— Jaki?

— Kradzież mojego Vermeera nigdy nie została zgłoszona.

*

[Luwr, 9 lat wcześniej]

 

— Chodź do mamusi, maleństwo — wyszeptała Parker, zdejmując ze ściany obraz.

Delikatnie uniosła dolną ramę minimalnie odrywając ramy płótna od powierzchni ściany, starając się jej przy tym nie dotknąć. Co prawda zabezpieczenia w tej części pałacu były zneutralizowane, ale jak bez sensu by było, gdyby jedno wgłębienie w ultraminiaturowej warstewce kurzu na ścianie zepsuło jej genialny plan.

— Mamusia się tobą zaopiekuje, moje ty śliczności — mówiła dalej, ostrożnie zdejmując zawieszkę z haczyka, po czym zamarła. Nic się nie stało. Żaden alarm się nie włączył, nie pokazał się żaden strażnik.

Parker przewróciła oczami i zajęła się wyjmowaniem obrazu z ramy. Był to pierwszy moment, w którym miała wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Bezszelestnie obróciła się w miejscu, sprawdzając wzrokiem każdy kąt, zakamarek i ukryte przejścia. Wszystko wydawało się być w absolutnym porządku. Wzruszyła więc ramionami i wróciła do usuwania obrazu z ramy.

— Pojedziemy razem na wycieczkę, wiesz? Cieszysz się, prawda? Też bym się cieszyła po tylu latach wiszenia na ścianie — wymamrotała, odwieszając ramę na ścianę i ostrożnie owijając płótno miękkim materiałem. Wrażenie, że coś jest nie w porządku, wróciło.

Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się dookoła, a kiedy to nie pomogło, odwinęła obraz i przyjrzała mu się bardzo uważnie. Był idealny. Każde pociągnięcie pędzla wskazywało na jego autentyczność, barwa, smak (polizała tylko maleńki kawałek, naprawdę!), zapach, wszystko. Postanowiła obejrzeć więc ramę obrazu. Nie było najmniejszego śladu odcisków, warstwa kurzu dokładnie tej samej grubości w każdym miejscu. Powoli kończyły jej się pomysły, a uczucie nie słabło. Już miała wrócić do wyjmowania obrazu, kiedy postanowiła sprawdzić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Pogrzebała w torbie i sprawdziła tył obrazu pod spolaryzowanym światłem. W prawym dolnym rogu widniało miniaturowe, ledwo widoczne _NC_.

— Sukinsyn — wymamrotała przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale ostrożnie umieściła sfałszowany obraz z powrotem w ramie.

*

[Boston, 9 lat później]

 

— Włamałaś się do Luwru?!

— Och, łatwizna. — Przewróciła oczami. Oczywiście, mogła przewidzieć, że Hardison przyczepi się właśnie tego szczegółu. — To wyczytałeś z tej historii? Serio?

Tym razem Hardison przewrócił oczami. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Sophie go ubiegła.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że od prawie dziesięciu lat w Luwrze wisi sfałszowany Vermeer? — zapytała. Na jej ustach tańczył uśmiech, jakby z trudem powstrzymywała się, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Parker też się uśmiechnęła. To faktycznie zabawne, jeśli spojrzeć na to od tej strony.

— Owszem — odpowiedziała. Sophie przestała się powstrzymywać, jej śmiech brzmiał dźwięcznie w ciszy wypełniającej pokój.

— Znam tylko jedną osobę, która mogłaby to zrobić — stwierdziła Sophie, patrząc na nią uważnie. Parker momentalnie przestała się uśmiechać i niespokojnie poruszyła się na krześle. Kiedy nic nie odpowiedziała, Sophie powiedziała: — Neal Caffrey.

*

[Nowy Jork, 4 tygodnie wcześniej]

 

— Moment — Neal uniósł ręce w pół obronnym geście, przerywając Peterowi, który właśnie wyjaśniał im swój genialny plan. — Jesteś świadomy tego, że prosisz mnie o sfałszowanie obrazu, tak?

— Tak — przytaknął Peter. Wyglądał na rozbawionego, a Diana i Jones nawet nie próbowali udawać, że się z niego nie śmieją.

— Tylko sprawdzałem — powiedział Neal, ciągle nie do końca przekonany.

— Lepiej — dodał Peter, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. — Chcę, żebyś sfałszował skradziony obraz.

— Vermeer, tak? — upewnił się. Peter skinął głową. Neal się uśmiechnął. — W takim razie mam lepszy pomysł. Namaluję ci skradzionego Vermeera, którego kradzież nigdy nie została odkryta i zgłoszona.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza. Diana i Jones wymienili między sobą zaciekawione spojrzenia, czekając, aż Peter zada nurtujące ich wszystkich pytanie.

— Neal…

— Do niczego się nie przyznaję. Nie ma dowodów, wszystko, co macie, to domysły. Skąd wiem? Nie jest to istotne dla tej sprawy. I nie, nie mam obrazu — zakończył. — Ale wiem i znam sposób, na zweryfikowanie autentyczności obrazu, który jest w Luwrze, więc…

— Włamałeś się do Luwru?! — zapytał Jones, chyba nie do końca zdecydowany, czy go podziwiać, czy jednak wpisać na listę kompletnych wariatów. Neal przewrócił oczami. Dla zasady.

*

[Luwr, 9 lat wcześniej]

 

— Znakomita robota, panie Carlton. — Dyrektor Henri Loyrette uścisnął dłoń do stojącego naprzeciw niego Neala. — Przyznam, że byłem sceptycznie nastawiony, kiedy pani De Wallens zaproponowała zatrudnienie pana do kierowania pracami przy konwersacji Vermeera. Oczekiwałem raczej kogoś… bardziej doświadczonego.

— Och, doskonale rozumiem — zgodził się Neal, prezentując jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów. — Ale czasami doświadczenie nie idzie w parze z wiekiem. Jak pan wie, pracowałem wcześniej już przy renowacji innych obrazów Vermeera.

— Tak, pamiętam. _Alegoria wiary_ z Matropolitan Museum of Art i _Młoda Kobieta Siedząca Przy Wirginale_ z prywatnej kolekcji z Nowego Jorku. Właściciel wypowiadał się o panu w samych superlatywach — powiedział dyrektor. — Muszę przyznać, że zwłaszcza sprawa tego drugiego obrazu przechyliła szalę na pana stronę.

— _Koronczarka_ ma podobny rozmiar — zgodził się Neal. — Cóż, cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc — dodał po chwili, podnosząc płaszcz z oparcia fotela.

— Mam nadzieję, że pojawi się pan w Paryżu na gali, podczas której obraz wróci na ekspozycję — powiedział dyrektor, odprowadzając go do drzwi. Neal odwrócił się po raz ostatni.

— Tego może być pan pewien, panie dyrektorze — zapewnił z uśmiechem.

*

[Nowy Jork, 9 lat później, 25 września, godzina 20:26]

 

— Miło mi panią poznać, pani Mitchell — powiedział Wong Liwei, ściskając dłoń Sophie i skłaniając przed nią lekko głowę.

— Mam nadzieję, że będę mogła powiedzieć dokładnie to samo, panie Wong — odpowiedziała Sophie z uśmiechem.

— Pani asystent — Wong Liwei zerknął w stronę rozmawiającego z żoną konsula Nate’a — powiedział, że ma pani dla mnie niezwykle interesującą ofertę.

— Istotnie. Nie jest to jednak propozycja, o której można rozmawiać przy tylu znamienitych gościach — odpowiedziała Sophie. — Miałam nadzieję, że zostaje pan w Nowym Jorku na nieco dłużej.

— Niestety, jutro z samego rana ambasador odlatuje z powrotem do Waszyngtonu, i ja muszę być w tym samolocie — powiedział, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. — Być może… Na tym przyjęciu jest wielu gości, nie sądzę, żeby ambasador zauważył chwilową nieobecność dwóch czy trzech osób.

Sophie ponad ramieniem sekretarza rzuciła Nate’owi pytające spojrzenie. Nate sięgnął po lampkę szampana, którą właśnie podała mu przebrana za kelnerkę Parker i niemal niezauważenie skinął głową.

— Wiedziałam, że coś pan wymyśli, panie Wong — powiedziała, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. — Zatem do zobaczenia później i miejmy nadzieję, że nasze spotkanie będzie owocne dla obu stron — dodała, zanim odwróciła się i spokojnym krokiem ruszyła w przeciwną niż Wong Liwei stronę. Podchodziła właśnie do stołu z przekąskami, kiedy w słuchawce w uchu usłyszała podenerwowany głos Parker:

— Mamy kłopoty.

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili Sophie zobaczyła, kto właśnie wszedł. Kilka sekund później dotarło do niej, z kim przyszedł. I na kogo patrzył.

— Nate, Parker ma rację. Mamy kłopoty — powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się i zniknęła w tłumie gości.

*

[Nowy Jork, 25 września, godzina 20:44]

 

Wchodząc do sali Neal absolutnie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tego, co zobaczył. Wymieniał właśnie uścisk dłoni z jakimś wysoko postawionym urzędnikiem konsulatu, kiedy po przeciwnej stronie sali mignął mu znajomy kształt. Przez chwilę był pewien, że ma przywidzenia, ale szybko okazało się, że to naprawdę Parker stoi obok stolika z przekąskami i przebrana za kelnerkę podaje gościom szampana. Neal omal nie zakrztusił się z wrażenia własną śliną i szybko odwrócił wzrok.

— Neal? — Peter zmarszczył brwi. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o nadzieję, że nic nie zauważył. Jego wzrok podążył dokładnie w to miejsce, z którego Parker zdążyła już zniknąć. Neal miał przeczucie, że tym razem nie była wystarczająco szybka. — Proszę, nie mów, że ją znasz — powiedział Peter, potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia.

— Okay — zgodził się, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni. Peter przewrócił oczami.

— Oczywiście, że ją znasz. Może cię rozpoznać? — zapytał.

— Mogę się założyć, że już to zrobiła — odpowiedział Neal, wzruszając ramionami. Peter westchnął. — Słuchaj, daj mi pół godziny, a zajmę się Parker. I dowiem się, co tu robi. Bo cokolwiek to jest, może nam pomieszać plany.

— Jesteś pewien, że znajomość z nią przeszkodzi ci w sprawie? — zapytał podejrzliwie Peter. Neal westchnął, tylko częściowo udając, że jest zraniony tym brakiem zaufania, i powiedział:

— Zapewniam cię, że moja znajomość z Parker jest czysto profesjonalna.

*

[Amsterdam, 7 lat wcześniej]

 

— O Boże, Neal… — westchnęła Parker, odrywając się od Neala, żeby zaczerpnąć oddech i zdjąć mu krawat przez głowę. W tym czasie on podjął próbę pozbawienia jej czarnego golfu. Kilkanaście sekund później podłoga łazienki była zasłana ubraniami.

— Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Parker — odpowiedział z uśmiechem i pocałował ją w zagłębienie między obojczykami,

*

[Hong Kong, 2 lata później]

 

— Czy ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że jesteś wariatką?! — krzyknął Neal, starając się przekrzyczeć szumiący w uszach pęd powietrza. Parker zaśmiała się — głośno, szczerze, jakby właśnie przeżywała najszczęśliwszą chwilę w życiu, a znając Parker, zdecydowanie mogło tak być.

— Spadasz te kilkadziesiąt pięter w dół razem ze mną, Caffrey! Jak nazwiesz siebie?! — odkrzyknęła, ściskając go mocniej. Neal tylko się zaśmiał. Dopiero, kiedy bezpiecznie wylądowali na ziemi, objął ją i przyciągnął do siebie.

— Nie mam pojęcia —powiedział i pocałował ją. A potem złapał ją za rękę i oboje zniknęli w ciemności.

*

[Nowy Jork, 5 lat później, 25 września, godzina 21:39]

 

— Boże, Caffrey… — jęknęła Parker, wbijając Nealowi paznokcie w plecy. Kilka sekund później rozluźniła się i ukryła twarz w jego ramieniu.

— Miło, że masz o mnie tak dobre zdanie, ale wierz mi, do Boga mi daleko — odpowiedział, delikatnie odgarniając jej kosmyk z twarzy. Parker zachichotała, jej oddech przyjemnie łaskotał jego skórę.

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie — powiedziała, wysuwając się zgrabnie z jego ramion, z przestrzeni między nim a ścianą, o którą jeszcze przed chwilą się opierała. — Co tu robisz? — zapytała, kiedy odwrócona do niego tyłem zakładała spódnicę.

— Mówiłem ci — odpowiedział, na ślepo zapinając guziki koszuli, obserwując płynne ruchy Parker, starając się na nią napatrzyć, zanim — jak zwykle — zniknie z jego życia na kolejnych kilka lat. — Pracuję dla FBI. Prawdziwe pytanie brzmi: co ty tutaj robisz?

— Próbujemy zdemaskować nielegalną działalność Wong Liweia — odpowiedziała gładko, odwracając się do niego. Palce Neala same zatrzymały się w połowie zaciskania węzła krawata. Nie był pewien, czy był to efekt jej słów, czy raczej faktu, że jeszcze nie znalazła stanika. Dopiero, kiedy była na etapie zakładania bluzki, udało mu się wrócić do rzeczywistości.

— Wy? — zapytał. Parker tylko się uśmiechnęła.

*

[Nowy Jork, 6 minut później]

 

— Czysto profesjonalna, tak? — powitał go Peter, kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi. Parker wyszła przewodem wentylacyjnym.

— Absolutnie — odpowiedział, poprawiając sobie krawat. — Opowiedziałbym ci, ale… Sam rozumiesz. — Peter ze zniecierpliwieniem machnął ręką. — Za to współpraca z nią zawsze jest bardzo owocna.

— Neal…

— Cierpliwości, Peter, cierpliwości — powiedział spokojnie, ruszając w stronę z sali, z której dochodziły odgłosy muzyki i rozmów. — Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że musimy znaleźć sposób na zdobycie dowodów na działalność Wong Liweia tak, żeby nikt nie podejrzewał, że Biuro jest w to zamieszane?

Peter zmarszczył brwi i powoli skinął głową, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno chce wiedzieć, co Neal wymyślił. Nie, żeby miał w tej kwestii jakiś wybór.

— Wygląda na to, że znalazłem ten sposób.

*

[Nowy Jork, 11 godzin później]

 

— Caffrey — powiedział Hardison przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy Neal wszedł do pokoju. Stojący przy oknie Eliot z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech na widok reakcji pozostałych: Sophie przygryzła wargę, Nate zacisnął palce na oparciu krzesła, za którym stał, Hardison prawie zrzucił laptopa ze stołu. Parker, z drugiej strony, nawet się nie poruszyła.

— Hardison — powiedział Caffrey z uśmiechem. — Jak się masz? Całkiem dobrze, jak widzę. Oh, i Sophie, jak zwykle piękna i z klasą.

— Daruj sobie, Neal — odpowiedziała Sophie. Neal nie bardzo się tym przejął.

— Nate, zawsze wiedziałem, że w końcu znajdziesz się po drugiej stronie barykady.

— To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie — mruknął Nate, uśmiechając się pod nosem. — Ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia, w którym Neal Caffrey będzie łapał złodziei.

— Jak to mówią, niezbadane są wyroki boskie. — Neal wzruszył ramionami. — Cóż, nie wydaje mi się, że jestem tu mile widziany, choćby Hardison najchętniej by mnie udusił gołymi rękami, więc pewnie chcecie się mnie jak najszybciej pozbyć.

— Byłoby miło — mruknął Hardison, chowając ręce za siebie, jakby się bał, że rzeczywiście mógłby spróbować go udusić.

— Super, wpadłem tylko na moment, bo pani Anne De Wallens z Luwru dzwoniła przed chwilą, że akurat jest w Nowym Jorku i mamy spotkanie za godzinę.

— Sophie? — zaproponował Nate. Sophie zaczęła się podnosić, kiedy Neal pokręcił głową.

— Nie ma mowy. Nie ufam Sophie — powiedział i odwrócił się. — Parker? Chcesz się zabawić? — zapytał, puszczając do niej oko. Parker wstała z podłogi i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Byli już prawie na zewnątrz, kiedy Nate w końcu odzyskał głos.

— Parker? Nie ufasz Sophie, ale ufasz Parker? — zapytał, wyraźnie nie umiejąc tego zrozumieć.

— Och, bo wiesz, my mamy za sobą _pozytywną_ historię— odpowiedziała za Neala Parker i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Eliot był pewien, że ta historia miała wiele wspólnego z tym, czego nie chciał słyszeć przez słuchawkę kilka godzin temu.

*

[Paryż, 9 lat wcześniej]

 

— To wspaniały obraz, ale nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Renoir uważał je za najlepsze dzieło Vermeera — powiedział Neal, do stojącej obok dziewczyny. Obserwował ją od jakiegoś czasu, przez chwilę myślał, że jest zwyczajną turystką, może miłośniczką sztuki. Szybko zmienił zdanie, wystarczyło poobserwować ją przez chwilę — wyglądała bardziej na studentkę sztuki, mógł poznać po jej błyszczących oczach, tańczącym na ustach lekkim uśmiechu, poplamionych farbą jeansach i białej, w połowie wetkniętej za pasek, rozciągniętej koszuli. Później przypomniał sobie, że widział ją wcześniej na otwarciu ekspozycji. Stała z boku, miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę, o której z jakiegoś powodu pomyślał, że do niej nie pasuje. Chciał do niej podejść, ale akurat dyrektor muzeum przedstawiał go jakimś ważnym gościom, a później nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć. Na drugi dzień poszedł tam znowu, w zwyczajny dzień, w który do Luwru ściągnęły tłumy, żeby zobaczyć _Koronczarkę_ po renowacji. Oczywiście, że chciał zobaczyć, jak ludzie zachwycają się, nie mając pojęcia, czyje dzieło naprawdę oglądają. Podszedł do niej właśnie dlatego, że oglądała _jego_ Vermeera, zapisywała coś w grubym, czarnym notesie i drapała się długopisem po nosie robiąc śmieszne miny.

Odwróciła lekko głowę w jego stronę i zmrużyła oczy przyglądają mu się dziwny sposób, jakby był jakimś niezwykłym stworzeniem, czymś w rodzaju kosmity. Może właśnie dlatego w tym momencie troszkę się w niej zakochał — głupio i zupełnie irracjonalnie, kolejne wielkie _cliché_ w jego życiu, miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nie pamiętał ostatniego razu, kiedy ktoś patrzył na niego w ten sposób, ostatniej osoby, na którą jego urok osobisty nie zadziałał.

— Jesteś dziwny — stwierdziła i wróciła do oglądania obrazu. Przez chwilę żadne z nich nic nie mówiło, ona zupełnie nie zwracała na niego uwagi, a Neal był zbity z tropu, szukał w głowie czegoś, co mógłby powiedzieć. Zanim jednak otworzył usta, dziewczyna gwałtownie zamknęła notes i odwróciła się na pięcie, zmierzając do wyjścia. Była w połowie sali, kiedy zdecydował się za nią pobiec.

— Masz może ochotę na kawę? — zapytał, prawie pewien, że powie nie. Zatrzymała się, spojrzała na niego, znowu zmarszyła brwi.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwiła się. Neal się uśmiechnął, tylko tyle. Jesień za oknem jakby stała się bardziej kolorowa.

— Bo mam ochotę wypić z tobą kawę — odpowiedział po prostu. Przez chwilę dziewczyna nic nie mówiła, tylko przyglądała mu się w ten sam dziwny sposób.

— Okay — powiedziała w końcu. Neal wypuścił nieświadomie wstrzymywane powietrze. Jakiś czas później, kiedy szli pomiędzy drzewami o coraz bardziej kolorowych liściach, szukając jakiejś małej kawiarenki, powiedział, wyciągając rękę:

–Neal, miło cię poznać

— Parker — odpowiedziała i wreszcie się uśmiechnęła.

*

[Nowy Jork, 9 lat później, 25 września, godzina 22:26]

 

— Drogi panie Wong, z różnych źródeł wiadomo, że jest pan koneserem sztuki Zachodu. Mam więc dla pana ofertę nie do odrzucenia — powiedziała Sophie kusząco, obracając pomiędzy palcami kieliszek szampana, którym poczęstował ją Wong Liwei. Siedziała na kanapie w przesadnie bogato urządzonym salonie, z dala od zgiełku przyjęcia. Sophie uśmiechnęła się, żeby spotęgować ciekawość sekretarza. — Vermeer. Vermeer, którego miejsce jest nie gdzie indziej, a w samym Luwrze, a który… powiedzmy, że przypadkiem znalazł się w moim posiadaniu. Mam dla pana _Koronczarkę_.

W salonie zapanowała cisza. Wong Liwei kilka razy zamrugał, uszczypnął się w rękę i wypił whisky, jaka jeszcze pozostała mu w szklance.

— Ale przecież… — zawahała się. — Przecież _Koronczarka_ jest w Luwrze. Prawda? —zapytał w kończu, jego oczy wędrowały od twarzy Sophie, do opierającego się o komodę Nate’a, szukając potwierdzenia. — Prawda? — powtórzył, kiedy Sophie i Nate wymienili spojrzenia, uśmiechając się przy tym tajemniczo.

— Oczywiście — powiedziała Sophie, dopijając szampana i stawiając kieliszek na stoliku. Nate odsunął się od komody i podszedł bliżej, siadają na kanapie obok Sophie.

— Pytanie tylko… czyj — dopowiedział. Przez chwilę Sophie naprawdę bała się, że Wong Liwei może umrzeć ze szczęścia.

*

[Nowy Jork, 3 minuty wcześniej]

 

— Dobra, Caffrey, mam wszystko. A teraz spadaj stamtąd, bo ten wielki ochroniarz ambasadora zaraz tam będzie — powiedział Hardison. Neal wyciągnął z gniazda USB skomplikowane urządzenie, które Parker wsunęła mu do kieszeni kilka minut temu i podszdł do drzwi. Uchylił je lekko, wyglądając na korytarz. Ochroniarz był zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, żeby próbować ucieczki tą drogą. Zamknął drzwi, obrócił się, żeby poszukać innego wyjścia i prawie dostał zawału, kiedy ktoś pchnął go na nie.

— Jezu, Parker, ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś tego nie robiła? — zapytał. Parker nie odpowiedziała, tylko złapała go za koszulę i pocałowała go mocno, niemal brutalnie. Zanim zdążył zareagować, Parker rozpięła połowę guzików i zdjęła mu krawat.

— Parker! Mówiłem, żebyś wyciągała mikrofon, jak zamierzasz go całować! — krzyknął im do uszu Hardison. Parker ugryzła lekko dolną wargę Neala i odsunęła się lekko od niego, nie przestając rozpinać jego koszuli.

— Nie ma czasu — wymamrotała mu do ucha. — On ma broń — dodała, a Neal w odpowiedzi wsunął dłonie pod jej bluzkę.

Dokładnie w tym momencie ochroniarz otworzył drzwi, a Neal i Parker widowiskowo wylądowali na podłodze. Neal zgromił go wzrokiem, sprawiając, że ochroniarz lekko się zmieszał.

— Tutaj nie wolno wchodzić — powiedział niemal obronnym tonem. To prywatny gabinet pana Wonga.

— Och, pan Wong kazał nam tu na siebie poczekać — odpowiedział Neal, zostawiając bluzkę Parker w spokoju.

— Godzinę temu — skrzywiła się Parker, puszczając włosy Neala i wstając z niego. — Nudziło nam się — dodała z uśmiechem, przesuwając dłonią po nagim torsie Neala.

Ochroniarz wymamrotał coś, zamknął drzwi i poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku.

*

[Los Angeles, 3 dni później]

 

— Informacje, które dostarczyli nam twoi… znajomi się potwierdziły — powiedział Peter do telefonu, stojąc na nabrzeżu i obserwując, jak kalifornijscy agenci aresztują ludzi Wonga Liweia i pomagają dopiero przywiezionym Chińczykom wyjść ze statku. Ciemność rozjaśniały migoczące światła stojących dookoła karetek i wozów policyjnych. — Przechwyciliśmy statek przewożący nielegalnych imigrantów na Zachodnie Wybrzeże, w większości to młode dziewczyny. Aresztowaliśmy kilkoro ludzi którzy zawrą z nami umowy, żeby dostać niższe wymiary kary. Dostarczą nam informacji, które powiążą operację z Wongiem Liweiem.

— Mówiłem ci, że dostaniesz, czego chcesz i nikt nie będzie wiedział, że Biuro miało z tym coś wspólnego — odpowiedział Neal. — Co będzie z dziewczętami?

— Prawdopodobnie wrócą do Chin. — Peter przełożył telefon do drugiej ręki i wziął kawę, którą podał mu Jones. — A jak sprawa z obrazem?

— W Luwrze rozpoczęli testy, które mają sprawdzić, czy ich _Koronczarka_ jest oryginalna. Wong Liwei wrócił do Waszyngtonu, razem z nim poleciała… moja przyjaciółka. My z Parker, Anne i Dianą lecimy jutro. Diana mówi, że z poparciem Anne De Walles nie powinno być problemu ze zdobyciem nakazu, a do jutra wieczorem powinniśmy też mieć lokalizację kolekcji. Chcesz się przyłączyć? — zapytał Neal, Peter mógł słyszeć uśmiech w jego głosie.

— Będę w Waszyngtonie jutro po południu — odpowiedział i rozłączył się. Upił łyk kawy i schował telefon do kieszeni, idąc w stronę samochodu policyjnego, w którym siedział przywódca przemytników. Usiadł na przednim siedzeniu od strony pasażera, odwrócił się do niego i powiedział: — Teraz, ty i ja, musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

*

[Waszyngton, D.C., 8 godzin później]

 

— Och, _Koncert_! — wykrzyknęła Sophie na widok obrazu wiszącego naprzeciw drzwi. — Nie widziałam tego obrazu od…

— Tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego roku — zakończył Wong Liwei z uśmiechem.

— Wspaniała kolekcja — powiedziała Sophie, przechadzając się między rzędami słynnych, skradzionych obrazów. — Och, _Droga w Sèvres_ Corota. Próbowałam kupić ten obraz, ale… ktoś mnie ubiegł. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Gdybym wiedział, kto próbuje sprzątnąć mi ten obraz sprzed nosa, nie zabiegałbym o niego tak wytrwale — stwierdził Wong Liwei, próbując z nią flirtować. Sophie z trudem powstrzymała się przed przewróceniem oczami. Zamiast tego zaśmiała się, odwracając się w stronę kolejnego obrazu.

— Nawet pan nie wie, panie Wong, jak bardzo jestem wdzięczna za pokazanie mi tej kolekcji — powiedziała, kierując się w stronę wyjścia, pieszczotliwie dotykając ramy mijanego obrazu, niezauważalnie przyklejając do niego miniaturowe urządzenie emitujące sygnał.

— Nie ma za co, pani Mitchell — odpowiedział Wong Liwei, zamykając za nimi drzwi. — Nie ma za co.

*

[Waszyngton, D.C., 2 godziny później]

 

— Sprawa jest prawie skończona — powiedział Neal, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni spodni. Samolot Petera miał wylądować w Waszyngtonie dopiero za kilka godzin, Dianie i Anne udało się załatwić nakaz przeszukania i chwilowo nie było nic specjalnego do roboty, więc razem z Parker postanowili wybrać się na spacer. — Co zamierzasz robić później?

— Wracam do Bostonu, tak myślę — odpowiedziała, kopiąc pożółkłe liście, których jeszcze nikt nie zdążył uprzątnąć z alejki. Liście z przyjemnym szelestem uleciały w górę, kilka wylądowało na ich głowach. — A ty?

— Nowy Jork. — Zatrzymał się, żeby zdjąć Parker czerwony listek, który zaplątał się w jej włosy. — To nie tak, że mogę się gdzieś stamtąd ruszyć, prawda? — Uśmiechnął się, przesuwając delikatnie kciukiem po jej policzku.

— Szkoda — powiedziała, dotykając jego dłoni.

— Ty możesz — stwierdził, odsuwając się lekko, ręce znowu w kieszeni, ruszył w stronę wyjścia z parku. — Mogłabyś… Nie wiem, wpaść w odwiedziny, czy coś.

— Może wpadnę. — Wsunęła dłoń w jego kieszeń, splatając razem ich palce.

— Mam dobre wino, świetny widok z tarasu… — przypomniał.

— I rewelacyjne łóżko — dodała, sprawiając, że uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— I rewelacyjne łóżko — przytaknął. — Pamiętasz tamtą jesień w Paryżu?

Przytaknęła, mocniej zaciskając palce na jego dłoni.

*

[Paryż, 9 lat wcześniej]

 

Okazało się, że Parker nie jest dziewczyną, z którą mógłby pójść na romantyczną kolację, albo zabrać na ekskluzywne przyjęcie, w którymś z salonów śmietanki towarzyskiej Paryża. Zwyczajnie nie jest i tu cała historia powinna się skończyć. I dlaczego. Nie jest w jego typie, nie w jego stylu i zdecydowanie nie z jego świata (tak przynajmniej myślał wtedy). Ale kiedy cokolwiek było takie proste?

A więc zamiast na szczyt Wieży Eiffela, albo na romantyczny spacer nad Sekwaną, jak zrobiłby to z każdą inną dziewczyną, na ich pierwszą randkę zabrał ją do zoo. Na wstępie kupił jej torebkę orzeszków i ze śmiechem obserwował, jak rozglądała się ostrożnie dookoła, zanim poczęstowała malutką małpkę. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i rzuciła w niego orzeszkiem, każąc mu karmić małpki razem z nią.

Dwie minuty później uciekali przed pracownikami zoo, jesienne liście szeleszczały im pod stopami. Ukryli się pomiędzy pełnymi drzew wybiegami dzikich kotów. Okazało się, że z jakiegoś powodu lwy nie chcą jeść orzeszków, więc Parker wystawiła im język i odeszła, prychając obrażona. Neal podążył za nią, przystając co jakiś czas, żeby nie wywrócić się ze śmiechu. Oczywiście, było to najgorsze, co mógł zrobić. Reszta orzeszków skończyła na jego głowie, zanim zdążył powiedzieć, że jest mu przykro.

Na koniec zaprosił ją do swojego apartamentu w hotelu na film, a ona zaskoczyła go zgadzając się bez protestów. Oglądali _Titanica_ na jakimś francuskim kanale, co było zabawne, bo nie rozumiała ani słowa, więc wymyślali dialogi i całą historię od nowa. Pokładali się ze śmiechu, siedząc na podłodze, pijąc ekskluzywnego szamapana z butelki i jedząc truskawki. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnęła z głową na jego kolanach.

*

[Waszyngton, D.C., 9 lat później]

 

— Agent Specjalny Peter Burke, FBI — powiedział Peter, prezentują odznakę. Wong Liwei skrzywił się nieznacznie, starając się zaprotestować, przypomnieć, że chroni go immunitet dyplomatyczny. Peter uciął to, machając mu przed nosem kopertą. — Już nie, mamy nakaz, panie Wong. — Podał mu pismo, odwracając się do swoich agentów. — Dobrze, wiecie czego szukamy. Do roboty.

Neal uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podchodząc do komody i od niechcenia podnosząc porcelanową figurkę.

— Hmm… — mruknął, odstawiając ją na miejsce. — Hardison, co masz dla nas?

— Pierwszy korytarz w lewo, potem w prawo, dwa razy w lewo i trzecie drzwi na prawo. — Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do głosu Hardisona w swoim uchu.

— Peter? Zamierzam sprawdzić tę część — machnął ręką w stronę korytarza. — Idziesz?

Diana poszła z nimi, za nimi dreptał wystraszony Wong Liwei, starając się ich przekonać, że w tamtej części domu nie ma nic poza biurem i pustymi sypialniami. Neal skręcał w kolejne korytarze, otwierał drzwi, kierowany wskazówkami Hardisona, który śledził sygnał emitowany przez pozostawione przez Sophie urządzenie. W końcu dotarli do niewielkiego gabinetu z jednymi drzwiami. Wong Liwei wydawał się odetchnąć z ulgą.

— Co teraz? — szepnął Neal tak, żeby tylko Hardison mógł go słyszeć. — Jesteś pewien, że to tutaj?

— Na pewno tu, sygnał jest zaraz za południową ścianą tego pokoju — odpowiedział Hardison. — Jesteś pewien, że nie ma tam drzwi?

Neal nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do wskazanej przez Hardisona ściany i obszedł ją powoli, śledząc każdą rysę i każde zagłębienie. W końcu, z uśmiechem odwrócił się do czekającego Petera, odsłaniając ukryty za obrazem zamek z szyfrem.

— _Et voilà_! — powiedział, obserwując pobladłego ze strachu Wong Liweia.

— Mam nadzieję, że pamięta pan kombinację, która otwiera te ukryte drzwi, panie Wong — dodał Peter. Wong Liwei bardzo powoli podszedł do ściany i wpisał szyfr.

— O mój Boże — jęknęła Diana na widok zawieszonych na ścianach obrazów i rzeźb ustawionych na cokołach i marmurowych stolikach.

— Wong Liwei, jesteś aresztowany pod zarzutem posiadania skradzionych obrazów — powiedział Peter, zakuwając go w kajdanki. — Parę innych zarzutów też się znajdzie.

*

[Paryż, 9 lat wcześniej]

 

— Jesteś kłamliwym sukinsynem, Caffrey! — krzyknęła Parker, wchodząc do pokoju przez balkon.

— To prawda — przyznał Neal, odkładając książkę i stawiając nogi na ziemi. — Dlaczego tym razem?

— Gdzie jest mój Vermeer? — zapytała, kładąc ręce na biodrach. — Bo na pewno nie w Luwrze.

— I dlaczego ja miałbym coś o tym wiedzieć? — Neal uniósł brwi i wstał z łóżka, uśmiechając się czarująco, z góry wiedząc, że to na nią nie podziała.

— Naprawdę, Caffrey? Chcesz to ciągnąć? Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie pracowałeś przy odnawianiu _Koronczarki_ , żeby ją podrobić i zamienić oryginał na kopię? — zapytała, podchodząc bliżej.

— Przyłapany na gorącym uczynku — odpowiedział z uśmiechem, podnosząc ręce. — Czy otrzymam najwyższy rodzaj kary?

— Och, żebyś wiedział, Caffrey — wyszeptała, przechylając lekko głowę i opierając dłonie na jego torsie. — Zacznę tutaj. — Ugryzła leciutko płatek jego lewego ucha. — Potem tutaj. — Przejechała językiem po jego szyi, od miejsca pod szczęką do zagłębienia pomiędzy obojczykami. — A potem… zobaczymy.

*

[Nowy Jork, 9 lat później]

 

— Hej, Neal — głos w skrzynce głosowej jego telefonu brzmiał niepewnie, prawie smutno. — Przepraszam, że nie zostałam, żeby się pożegnać, ale wiesz, że nie lubię pożegnań. — Przez kilka sekund panowała cisza, ledwie słyszalny oddech Parker w tle. — Pamiętasz tamtą pierwszą jesień w Paryżu? Wtedy też wyjechałam bez pożegnania.

Neal uśmiechnął się, zaciskając mocniej palce na słuchawce. Podszedł do regału i otworzył stojącą na nim książkę, którą czytał tamtej jesieni, dziewięć lat temu w Paryżu. Otworzył na ostatniej stronie, pokrytej rysunkami, pokreślonymi słowami nieudolnego pożegnania. Spomiędzy stron wypadł zasuszony, czerwony liść i kartka z paryskim zoo z krótkim: _do zobaczenia w Paryżu_.

__________________________  
 _Koncert_ Vermeera został skradziony z kolekcji Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum w Bostonie w marcu 1990 roku, a _Droga w Sèvres_ Corota 3 maja 1998 z Louvre Museum

**Author's Note:**

>  _Koncert_ Vermeera został skradziony z kolekcji Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum w Bostonie w marcu 1990 roku, a _Droga w Sèvres_ Corota 3 maja 1998 z Louvre Museum


End file.
